That Bottom Lip
by Fi Rocks
Summary: Pure Michael/Fi smut, you have been warned. Oh and did I mention the smut?


That bottom lip. Fi found herself fascinated with Michael's bottom lip as he was talking, discussing a case and client that needed their help. She could visualize herself biting it, lightly nibbling it as he held her. She could picture her tongue licking that lip as he pulled her closer to kiss her. The tease before the big moment, the second before she committed to this unending dance they seemed to be a part of.

"Fi, did you hear me?" Michael asked, because he knew she was someplace else at that moment, perhaps cataloguing her various weapons stash or dreaming up a new, better way to make even more lethal C4.

"Yes Michael I heard you. But I don't think this is our sort of case. I mean we don't usually get ourselves involved with corporate cases"

As Fi went on about why they shouldn't involve themselves with this client Michael found his mind wandering, thinking about that night a few weeks ago when Fi was this close to death, yet again, and he held on to her like he would never let her go. That sudden desire that flared up when he saw her walk through his door, his wanting her at that second and what came after. The kisses, the caresses, the sighs and the acts of intimacy that followed. He wondered what was it about either one of them being close to death that made it like that for the two of them. They never just went out to dinner or a movie as a precursor to sex. No, it had to be a huge, life altering event, like one of them almost dying.

It was then that Michael realized that Fi had stopped talking, and that she hadn't been speaking for quite some time. She was looking at him, waiting for some sort of response. "Well, here goes nothing" Michael thought as he leaned forward, totally invading Fi's space as she sat next to him on the bed, his intent clear. Fi hesitated a second, as she processed what exactly Michael had in mind. The next second she was actively engaged, biting that bottom lip that she had fantasized about only a few minutes ago.

She felt Michael's hands go around her, drawing her closer to him as she continued to nibble, lick and fixate on that lower lip that had been driving her crazy. She let out a small moan as Michael pulled her closer to him, simultaneously lowering her onto her back on the bed. Michael began kissing Fi, his turn to tease her lower lip, lightly biting it teasing her the way she had teased him a second before, both of them enjoying the sensation, of this moment that was just between the two of them. A moment that had nothing to do with clients, or cases or the burn notice. It was just a moment of physical enjoyment between the two of them.

As if a switch had been flipped their kisses and touches lost their languid manner. There was a flurry of movement of hands and mouths as clothing was removed and tossed aside. Skin contacted with skin complete with the requisite sighs and mummers of approval. Fi felt Michael's hands seemingly everywhere on her body at once, stroking her sides, down to the outside of her thigh, wanting his touch everywhere it wasn't. She felt impatient, she wanted to take his hands and place them exactly where she wanted but she knew it was always best if he went about the foreplay in his own manner. She placed her hands on his back, stroking him, slowly moving her hands up and down his back proving to him that she could be just as patient as he.

Fi shifted slightly underneath Michael, wrapping her left leg around the outside of Michael's body on the right, her foot teasing him, as she slowly moved it up and down on the back of his leg. Michael began kissing the hollow space at the base of Fi's throat. Fi moaned softly as his tongue traced her clavicle. As he heard his lover's moans Michael became even more excited, he brought his hands up from the sides of her body, his left thumb tracing the underside of her jaw as he gently pushed her head back and continued the exploration of her clavicle, her shoulder, his tongue tracing down lower to where Fi wanted his mouth to be the most. Fi pulled his head closer, keeping his mouth where she wanted it to be at that moment, lingering in the sensation of his mouth and his tongue on her nipple causing her to let out a sound that Michael had never heard her make before. He stopped for a second until he felt her hands on the back of his head urging, no, insisting that he continue.

As his left hand explored Fi's jaw, his right traced the sensitive area of Fi's inner thigh. He could feel her quiver in anticipation, wanting his hand to do more than simply trace light circles on her thigh. He could feel her thighs parting, knowing she wanted more, but also knowing exactly how to draw this out to make her go over the edge before he touched her more intimate parts. He began stroking the inside of her left thigh, getting close to where she wanted him to be, where she wanted him to touch her, but stopping just a centimeter from where she wanted him most. This teasing was almost too much for Fi to bear. She began moaning even louder than before, writhing beneath him trying oh so desperately to have his hand make contact where she wanted it to the most.

As she arched up she felt him reach beneath her and bring her so she was on top of him. She was surprised momentarily at this shift in position, at this change but she knew that Michael was having just as difficult of a time controlling himself as she was. She knew what he wanted and he knew what she needed. She lowered herself onto him, feeling him enter her hesitantly. No matter what transpired before there was always this moment of doubt on Michael's part when he waited for her to continue. For her to take him in instead of just claiming her. It was the moment in the dance that was the most thrilling for Fi for at that moment she knew she had total and complete control of the situation and whatever happened next depended on her. Enjoying the moment, Fi looked down at Michael and smiled.


End file.
